


Glasses Filled With Snowflakes Sprinkling

by PrincessSammi



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prompt: First Snowfall, apologies I am so late with this, young hicsqueak friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSammi/pseuds/PrincessSammi
Summary: {In many ways, her newfound friendship reminded her of a snowflake} Written as a part of the Worst Witch Winter Fluff Event on Tumblr. Young Hecate/ Pippa.





	Glasses Filled With Snowflakes Sprinkling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, so this is my contribution towards the Worst Witch Winter Fluff Event that is taking part on Tumblr. I don't know if it is fluffy enough to actually count but I wanted to write something. This is inspired by the prompt: First Snowfall so I apologise for being about two weeks late :)) The title comes from a song called 'It's Christmas Once Again' by Frankie Lymon. I have no clue what this song sounds like. I simply had a google and this was my favourite of the results lol.

_**Glasses Filled With Snowflakes Sprinkling** _

 

Hecate watched as another flake of snow fell from the sky, noting how it seemed to disappear into nothingness as it joined the thick blanket of white that currently covered the grounds below.

The view was simply breathtaking.

In fact, if she could find a way to somehow capture the essence of the picture perfect scene that lay before her, she knew she would have done so in a heartbeat. To her knowledge though, it just wasn't possible. She closed her eyes, trying hard to commit every single detail to memory, her other senses tingling gently as they absorbed the very heart of winter.

It was hard to believe that another year was almost over.

Aside from ensuring she always met her deadlines, Hecate Hardbroom wasn't one to pay particularly close attention to the date. Raised by a traditional father, who had very little interest in his only daughter, not even her birthday had been considered significant enough to warrant marking. Year on year, life had passed her by, each day blending seamlessly into the next with little changing along the way.

She had gone into this year with that same mindset — expecting nothing remarkable — and whether by fate, coincidence or sheer dumb luck had been rewarded with more than she could ever hope for.

A friend.

She had a friend.

A _best friend_ , actually.

In many ways, her newfound friendship reminded her of a snowflake: it was beautiful and delicate and she truly feared the moment it would suddenly cease to exist.

It was only a matter of time.

Sooner or later, Pippa Pentangle was going to wake up and see what everyone else already saw whenever they looked at the Hardbroom. And the moment she did, Hecate knew that the happiness of the past seven months would become nothing more than a distant memory.

A heavy lump formed in her throat.

She wasn't ready.

She would _never_ be ready.

Outside was abuzz with activity as the students ran wild, each one basking in the knowledge that classes had been cancelled for the foreseeable. Envy pierced the young witch's heart like the tip of a sharpened icicle as she watched them play as though they hadn't a care in the world. She could never be like that. She was already too damaged, _too broken_. Her eyes travelled along the snowy courtyard, desperately searching for a glimpse of her blonde friend in the crowd. She was quite sure that Pippa would be there, happily partaking in the inevitable mischief that came with a free snow day, and no doubt leading the charge in building a snow empire.

_"It'll be good practice for when I build my own school, Hiccup."_

Though not overly fussed for the frivolities it brought, Hecate could appreciate the simple pleasures of the first snow of winter. To hear its fresh crunch underneath the heels of her boots; to feel the coldness in the air as it caressed her frozen cheeks; to watch as nature thrived and died in the exact same breath. There was something wonderful in that.

Dare she say it, there was something magical.

With a wistful sigh, she turned away from the window, feeling uncharacteristically sorry for herself as she pulled the woollen blanket tighter around her shoulders, trying to abate the chill that had settled in her aching bones. Delighted squeals and shrieks came from outside until she could stand it no longer, slamming the window shut in frustration as tears stung the backs of her eyes.

It simply wasn't fair!

The first year she had a friend to share in the joys of winter, and she was going to miss it all!

* * *

 

'You really ought to be in bed, Hiccup.'

Hecate shook her head. 'I'm fine, Pipsqueak, honestly.' She smiled weakly. 'I appreciate the concern though.'

Pippa Pentangle wasn't entirely convinced by the performance but decided that she wasn't going to push the matter any further. At least from this side of the door, she could keep a close eye on the reluctant patient. 'Okay, as long as you're sure.'

Much like coldness had seeped into the Hardbroom's bones, guilt seeped into her own. After all, it _had_ been her idea to sneak out to Hollow Wood in search of potion ingredients and if they hadn't then they wouldn't have been so far away from the school when the rain had started and then Hecate likely wouldn't have caught such a bad cold and then-

'Achoo!'

'Bless you, darling.'

With a gentle flick of her wrist, she conjured a new box of tissues, and also another blanket, immediately draping it around her friend's frozen shoulders. Judging by the way Hecate had gripped at the blanket before pulling it tighter around her shivering frame, it hadn't been the worst idea in the world.

'Did you _really_ have to make it so pink though?'

'I happen to think you can carry pink off rather nicely, so there!'

At the statement, Hecate pulled a face. ' _And_ , how do you explain the stripes?'

Looking up from where she was busy resetting the chessboard, Pippa smirked. 'Fun.'

' _Fun?_ I look like a descendant of the Cheshire Cat!'

Sarcasm practically dripped from the sharpened tongue, but all Pippa could hear was the slight falter in her voice as she had spoken. It was still there in the way Hecate carried herself. Those beautiful Bambi-eyes, silently _begging_. Wordlessly _pleading._ She swallowed, suddenly feeling her guilt intensify. _Yes_ , she wanted to bring a bit of fun and whimsy to a structured and colourless world, but she _never_ wanted for Hecate to feel as distinctly uncomfortable as she looked just now.

'Although,' she began, pretending to mull things over in her mind, 'now that I think again, I _do_ believe that _this_ is also your colour!' With an effortless wave of her hand, the blanket changed to something that was much more suited to the Hardbroom's tastes.

As the material around her turned a deep maroon, Hecate breathed a sigh of relief. While the logical part of her brain knew that Pippa was only trying to cheer her up, the emotional part still struggled to understand that the laugh _wasn't_ being had at her expense. Fortunately, it seemed that her new best friend understood Hecate Hardbroom in a way that Hecate Hardbroom couldn't understand herself.

Life was strange.

If someone had told her last year that she would be counting Pippa Pentangle as one of her - okay, her only - closest friends, then she would have thought them one twig short of a broom! After all, why on _earth_ would Pippa Pentangle, _beautiful and popular Pippa_ , want to associate herself with the likes of Hecate Hardbroom?

With that thought still playing on her mind, she took a sip from her hot chocolate, immediately grimacing at its overly sweet taste. A taste certainly not aided by the mountain of whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate drops that balanced precariously on the top. A quick glance at Pippa confirmed that she was _not_ having the same problem. Although, to be fair, this _was_ the same Pippa Pentangle who counted jam doughnuts as a part of her 5-a-day! After a minute of internal debate, Hecate set the cup firmly down. While she was _eternally_ grateful to Pippa for trying to educate her in everything that she had missed out on in her austere upbringing, there were just some winter activities that she was _never_ going to embrace.

'It's okay if you don't like it,' Pippa reassured, having watched the scene play out. 'It was just something else that people usually have this time of year-what with the cold and the snow and the like. Speaking of which, I've actually brought something to show you!' Setting her cup down, she carefully reached into her schoolbag.

'Tada!'

'It's erm ... what exactly _is_ it, Pipsqueak?'

'It's called a "Snow Globe", Hiccup. Granny Pentangle gave it to me when I was a little girl. Isn't it just divine?'

Hecate didn't answer. At least not right away. She studied the object in Pippa's hand. It was ... strange. Certainly not like anything she had seen before.

Made largely of glass, it was spherical in shape and filled with a clear-looking liquid. Inside, someone had painstakingly erected a miniature winter's scene. The longer she studied it, the more intricate the detail became: from the frozen berries on the snow-covered trees to the ornate carvings of snowflakes that were depicted on the bronze base. All in all, it was simply stunning.

It was the kind of thing she could only dream about owning. The kind of thing her father would refer to as "frivolous" before he'd push a spell book into her hand, later on punishing her severely for her vanity. She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing her father's voice to the back of her mind. Instead, she focused on Pippa. On Pippa's warmth, her voice, and the comforting hand that now rested gently on her shoulder.

'It's beautiful!'

'You haven't even seen the best part yet!' Pippa was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as she gently pressed the globe into her friend's hand. 'Give it a shake.'

Hecate did as she was told, but not before raising an eyebrow.

' _Look_ , Hiccup!'

For a minute, it seemed like absolutely nothing had happened, and then she saw it: a tiny flurry of snow sprinkling down on the landscape inside.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She turned the globe upside down, looking for any kind of clue that could explain away what she was seeing. Finding none, she turned it the right way up again, still transfixed by the way tiny particles of glitter caught the light as they fell.

'Now you can see the snow whenever you want.'

Hecate nodded, and then froze as the true meaning of the words washed over her. 'Pipsqueak, I-' Overcome with emotion, she started, and then stopped, blindly struggling her way through the exchange.

She didn't even know _what_ to say.

The globe in her hands suddenly felt heavier. Weighed down by the expectation of delivering the appropriate response.

It was too much.

'I can't accept this.'

She tried to give it back, but Pippa just guided the globe safely back into the hands of its new owner.

' _Yes_ , yes you can, Hiccup. Granny Pentangle would want to you to have it.' Her voice suddenly dropped. The words were barely above a whisper, but to Hecate they came through loud and clear. ' _I_ want you to have it.'

* * *

Curled up on her bed, the two best friends watched the snow fall together. Every so often, when she thought Pippa wasn't looking, Hecate would steal a glance at the pink-clad angel who had waltzed into her lonely little life just seven months ago, tipped it upside down, and sprinkled her own kind of magic. Friendship, she decided, really was a lot like a snowflake.

After all, this one had clearly been sent from above.

 


End file.
